


Warm

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, just go read it, mostly just funny, romance can be silly and cute, tiny bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Bucky interrupts your morning shower but it’s not as sexy as the movies make it out to be.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smutty. Kind of. Mostly funny. Soft Bucky. 
> 
> A/N: This is just a funny little drabble about how absolutely awkward shower sex is. The idea came from a conversation with my girls and this is what happened. It’s not very sexy but I think it needs to be said, shower sex is not as hot as us writers make it out to be. Also, some of this may or may not have happened to me. Husband wears a steel band from his Army days and let's just say it catches hair easily. Once again a huge thanks to my beautiful beta @lokissoul ❤
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!*

Steam was billowing out of the small shower in your tiny bathroom in your mediocre sized apartment in Brooklyn. The glass door of the shower had completely fogged over and an aged oval mirror that hangs above your white pedestal sink was clouded. The only thing visible was the message you had left in the steam the last time your boyfriend was in the shower. Seeing the heart wrapped around your initials made your stomach flip in the silliest, most wonderful way.

* * *

 

It was an early weekday morning, the sun was steadily rising over the river (that you couldn’t see from your shoebox apartment) and the busy sounds of the city were barely beginning to stir outside your bathroom window. In fact, the only sounds filling the 35 square feet of the bathroom were the steady drops of water hitting the tile floor under your feet and the soft moans falling from your lips. You had started this shower on your own, but when Bucky woke to an empty bed and heard the water running he took the chance to indulge in a  _wet_  morning with you. 

It started out innocently enough.

Bucky helped you wash your hair and you washed his. At some point, supple lips found your skin. There was a gentle kiss to your shoulder and then your neck. A faint moan slipped out when the kiss moved to that spot below your ear and cool metal fingers danced along your stomach. Before you could shut the water off and move things back to the pile of fluffy pillows on the king-size bed the two of you share, Bucky had you pinned against the wall with one foot resting against the wet tile wall and your other leg wrapped around his waist.

As much as you loved letting Bucky take you apart, allowing it to happen in the shower was not as hot as you envisioned and it certainly wasn’t the way movies and books made it out to be.

You shivered and tapped Bucky’s right shoulder. 

“Babe?” you whispered. “Can we - Can we switch? I’m freezing.” 

Bucky’s lips leave your neck and you instantly miss the warmth they brought to your skin. He drew back to meet your gaze, instantly realizing that you had been out of the warmth of the water for longer than he intended. You were shivering from the cold air surrounding you and the cool wall you were pressed against.

That was not the way he wanted to make you shiver.

“Shit,” He grumbled and placed a chaste, very apologetic kiss to your lips. “I’m sorry. Lemme, uh--” 

He encircled his flesh arm around your waist but kept his metal hand against the wall, not wanting to add the frigid metal to your skin when you were already shivering. Bucky tried to shift his feet and move you into the stream of warm water without having to set you down or smacking your arm or leg against the small shower stall the two of you were occupying.

“Baby,” Bucky sighed. “Lift your other leg around my waist or somethin’. Stark didn’t build this shower. Gotta help me out a bit.”

You laughed and tried to lift head over his shoulder so you can see where you’re foot was going but you were yanked back by your hair. You yelped making Bucky jerk back to see what’s wrong. That only made it worse. You winced and frantically reached up to grab his metal arm halting his movements.

“Buck!” You shrieked. “Stop moving! I think my hair is caught in your arm.”

He cursed under his breath and tried to reach over with his flesh hand to untangle your hair but you weren’t expecting him to let go of your weight so suddenly, your foot slips off the wet wall and you nearly fall out of his arms. 

Thankfully, your boyfriend had amazing reflexes and saved you from face planting against the shower wall. All the commotion somehow managed to get your hair free from the metal plates of his arm, however, Bucky’s cold wet hair was now covering his eyes thanks to his quick movements to catch you before you fell. Bucky slowly set you down on one foot, the other was back resting on the edge of the tub and brushed his wet hair out of his face just in time to watch your foot slip and see you land on your butt.

At least he managed to get you back under the water.

You sat on the shower floor giggling uncontrollably as your boyfriend dropped down as best he could in the small space and cupped your face in his face, worry etching his pretty features. 

“I’m sorry, Y/n. That went a lot different in my head.”

“It’s fine Buck.” You breathed through your fit of giggles. “Can we just get out of the shower?” 

Bucky grinned and held his hands out to pull you up to standing. He reached around you and turned off the water that had long gone cold, placing a gentle kiss to your cheek as the water came to a stop.

A fluffy white towel was wrapped around you and two strong arms enclosed around your waist lifting you up off the freezing floor. He carried you out of the shower, taking several slow steps towards your bedroom without ever stopping to grab a towel for himself. He bumped his nose with yours and sighed, “Whaddya say we try gettin’ dirty in our bed doll?”

Your arms wrapped around his neck and  hummed against lips, “Only if you promise to keep me warm, Buck.”

“Oh, I’ll keep you warm, darlin’. Don’t you worry about that.” 


End file.
